


Odds & Sods - Snupin Drabbles and minifics

by AmandaHuffleduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As stated. The little leftover bits.</p>
<p>Ratings/tags etc will change as necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not For You

(A 'thank you' piece for the Snupin Santa mod in 2007.)

**I**.

It was the faint glow of spellwork, just visible in the dim corridor, that aroused his curiosity. Remus peeked through the gap left by the inadequately secured door. 

Oh…

Severus was frowning, his robes bunched up around slender hips as he worked his wand with meticulous precision the length of his legs. Was that… a depilatory charm? Dear gods, were his legs really that long?

Distracted, Remus didn't notice Snape move, quick as a snake, until the door was flung open and he was faced with a sneering wizard. 

"Not for you, _wolf_!" 

The door slammed shut in his face. 

 

**II**.

If not him, then who? Who had the privilege of touching Snape's smooth skin? Touching, stroking… licking…

Remus wanted to lick Snape's legs. The thought of it - his tongue gliding slickly from toes to groin - made his cock throb. The thought of anyone else doing it made him growl. 

He took to following the potions master, spying on him, waiting to catch him with his mystery lover. But Snape knew he was under surveillance, he was careful, and all Remus discovered was that the man also wore sheer, black stockings beneath his robes. That thrilling glimpse _hadn't_ helped.

 

**III**

Angry and frustrated Remus had cornered Snape, shoving him hard up against a wall. A dark part of him relished the near violence, the gasp of shock. 

" _Mine_." He'd snarled, scrabbling aside dense, black robes and silky underwear – silky underwear? _Merlin's balls_! - to cup and squeeze an impressively weighty prick. "No one else touches this." 

Snape smirked.

"There is no one else, you idiot."

Remus stared.

"Then why…?"

A black eyebrow angled upwards.

"Got your attention." Snape pressed forwards with a purr, aligning their cocks. "Besides, one never fully appreciates that which one didn't have to work to possess.."


	2. Three Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three things about Severus, about Remus, and about them both.

_3 things about Severus Snape:_

1\. Severus doesn't cook, nor is he particularly interested in food. Mere 'cooking' can't compare with the subtle intricacies of potion making. He eats to live, that is all.

2\. Having endured years of cheapest available, however, he does appreciate a good tea.

3\. Severus has spent a lot of time in the National Portrait Gallery. At first, he wondered why the pictures didn't move, like they did at Grandmother Prince's house, and later he began to wonder what it would be like to be the people in the pictures.

 

_3 things about Remus Lupin:_

1\. Remus used to frequent punk gigs and clubs in his youth. He found the wildness liberating. He never invited the other Marauders, this was just for him.

2\. Remus has never been entirely straight but in an attempt to 'fit in' and not be signalled out any more than he has to, he's made the effort.

3\. Remus hardly ever smokes any more but when he does it's richly scented cigarillos he buys from a specialist tobacconist in Leeds. (And yes, he understands they're bad for him but sometimes he just doesn't give a shit.)

 

_3 things about Remus and Severus:_

1\. Remus does like to cook and he makes sure Severus is adequately fed.

2\. Remus quite likes the small paunch Severus is developing, it speaks to him of comfort and security, love. Severus isn't quite so sure about it, having been stick thin all his life, but he likes that Remus likes it.

3\. Severus hardly ever smokes any more but it's quite pleasant to sit in the garden of an evening and share Remus' cigarillos.


	3. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn to the last...

Harry's smile faded. 

"He's dying, isn't he? Why hasn't he been to see a healer?"

The werewolf's lop-sided grin did nothing to mask the sadness in his eyes. 

"Old fool's too stubborn." He sighed again. "And too tired. Ultimately he doesn't want to go on. I always thought he'd outlive me by years. The lycanthropy…"

Harry clasped his shoulder, alarmed by the bleakness in his old friend's voice.

"When… when it happens, promise me you won't do anything rash."

Remus gave him a look of quiet determination.

"Don't worry, Harry. When Severus dies any action I take will be well-considered…"


End file.
